


Of the trappings of gravity

by LittleLinor



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Multi, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even such simple things as doing questionably kinky trust exercises with your girlfriend-slash-rival become fraught with danger when said girlfriend also lives with the human hurricane known as Suzugamori Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the trappings of gravity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all the tilde, it was honestly the only way to properly convey Ren's bullshit

_Are you sure this is a good idea?_ part of her mind tells her, just around the same moment the rest of it goes _No but neither is losing to Asaka._  
Asaka who, coincidentally, is tying the last knots around her ankles, tightening the rope harness binding her legs and keeping them folded, the bar of the trapeze safely tucked under her knees. Misaki sighs and shifts her weight to test it as Asaka comes to crouch in front of her, looking about as satisfied as that first time she crushed Misaki at the national tournament.  
All this competitive spirit isn’t good for her. She should take Miwa’s advice more often.  
  
"Are you comfortable?"  
"You could say that." She lets her arms fall and presses her hands against the ground to support her weight a little. She could sit up, she thinks, though probably not without the leverage the ground offers. Asaka clearly has better abs than she does. "Well? Weren’t you going to show me something?"  
"Right~"  
Asaka fishes into her pockets for a remote control, and with almost no warning the cables holding her trapeze start winding up, pulling her with it and soon taking away her last contact with the ground.  
But instead of gloating at her from underneath, Asaka hops and grabs the bar before it rises out of reach, following her up.  
"Asaka? What—"  
"Did you think I’d abandon you up there? If I’m going to teach you, I’m coming with you."  
Which, all things considered, isn’t such a bad idea, at least until Asaka hums and swings to catch the other end of the bar with her second hand, treating Misaki to a faceful of breasts that she wouldn’t have objected to if they hadn’t been hanging several metres off the ground.  
The giggling doesn’t help.  
  
"I don’t remember this being part of our agreement," she sighs, and Asaka looks down at her and just smiles.  
"Don’t be such a bore. I’m getting there, no need to be so hasty." Misaki would have about ten different answers to give to that, but Asaka’s face grows serious under the smile, and she keeps her mouth shut. "Let your arms fall down, okay? I’ll catch them."  
"Isn’t that dangerous for you? What if I let go?"  
"We’re not far off the ground, I can handle that kind of fall." Her smile is proud and just a bit teasing. "And I’m the one who’ll grab your arms first. You’re just extra safety."  
"It’s nice to know you have such faith in me," Misaki says, rolling her eyes.  
Asaka just grins.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yes."  
  
She lets go of one hand first, hanging next to Misaki with a slight swing to her body, and then suddenly she’s let go altogether, and before Misaki has time to gasp, Asaka’s hand has a vice grip on her wrist and the air is knocked out of her chest, though whether it’s from fear or from the shock that ran through her body when Asaka’s weight pulled on her arm, she’s not entirely sure. It lasts about a second, Asaka swinging under her linked only by her hand around Misaki’s arm, before the backwards swing brings her close enough that she just gently reaches up and catches Misaki’s other arm.  
The momentum keeps them moving gently (Asaka’s body, their arms, the awkward block that is Misaki’s tense body tied to the trapeze and the cables above them), and as the air returns to her lungs, she finds herself breathing in and out, slowly, letting the movement lull her, until she hears Asaka give a quiet, happy laugh.  
Her hands have wrapped back around Asaka’s wrists.  
  
"So? Isn’t it nice?"  
"… it’s interesting."  
"You can be open with your feelings, you know? Or you’ll end up sounding like that Kai guy."  
"What’s this about Kai~?"  
She looks up from Asaka’s face to find Ren standing in the doorstep, the sweetest smile on his face. When she scowls, he just grins at her and gives a little wave.  
"Ren-sama!"  
Her _voice_ is outright beaming, and for a second Misaki thinks she’s going to let go and drop to the ground to join him. But her hold on Misaki’s arms stays secure.  
Ren shoots her a knowing grin and she makes a mental note to tell Aichi not to accept any challenges from him for at least a month.  
"Tetsu told me you were in. You could have at least come to say hi, Misa~ki."  
"I assumed you were busy."  
"Aw, but I always have time for my friends." He walks towards the stage. "So, are you gonna stay all the way up there?"  
"Hold on." Asaka squeezes both of Misaki’s arms, before letting go of the right one. Reluctantly, Misaki does the same, making sure to keep her hold on the left arm extra secure while Asaka reaches for her remote and lowers them until her feet touch the ground.  
Which leaves her still hanging upside down when Asaka lets go of her altogether, her face just about level with Ren’s.  
"Did you have a nice view from up there?" he asks with a smile that actually looks genuinely curious.  
"It was—" she stops herself before she can say _interesting_ again, “—nice.”  
"I’ll have to try that next time."  
Misaki raises her eyebrow at him.  
"With the ropes too?"  
"Why not? It’d be fun~" He grins, and she _knows_ that grin, but before she can distract him with some witty words, he’s moved forward and kissed her, surprisingly gentle until the point where he bites her upper lip slightly before moving back. “And then you can get back at me for this.”


End file.
